Perfectly Asymertical
by otakuzombie
Summary: A short little one-shot of Kid and Reader. Fluffly and my first.


**Perfectly Asymmetrical**

I had left class and walked over to the secluded library. I enjoy reading and the peacefulness of being alone. I walked in and saw Death the Kid fixing the books on the messy shelf_. Man what a freaking weirdo, he really has some issues, but why do I even like him?_

"You know Kid, no matter how much you fix the books, they are just going to be messy sand get all imperfect again, so why bother?" I asked raising my eyebrow. Kid turned around and stared directly into my hazel eyes with these unreal golden ones.

"I do it, Tay, because it must be perfect as long as possible, and as long as I'm here that will be the first priority." He said confidently as he got off the stool. I laughed at his weird OCPD logic and shook my head. "Hah, is that so now? Well then good luck with that dude." I was heading out the door. I wanted some quiet not to be around a dude with serious symmetrical issues. As I was about to leave I felt a hand grab me from behind. I turned around and Kid had just stared at me with a slight blush.

"What the heck dude! What do you want?" I asked Kid a bit annoyed. _Yes I like him, a lot but I won't ever let him know, besides with his little craziness he'd do nothing but complain._

"I can't help but notice your hair is asymmetrical. I would like to make it perfect and fix it for you." He had looked away with a bright red face. _Why is he blushing? I don't understand._

"So, I'm not the only one with asymmetrical hair you know." I smirked at him as he suddenly fell on the floor, crying and complaining. I rolled my eyes as he shouted "**Your right! I'm nothing but garbage, asymmetrical garbage! Imp an abomination to my father; I'm nothing but reaper scum!" **

I walked up to Kid and patted his back, trying my hardest not to laugh at his over dramatic state. "It's okay Kid. You're still amazing, besides everything else about you is perfect, so it counteracts with your striped hair. Besides your stripes are kind of cute- Um- I-I mean- uh umm, for- you-you know being, asymmetrical reaper scum." I coughed and turned bright red. Great I just said he was cute. N_ice going idiot. _Kid laughed a bit at my sudden embarrassment. "Did you just say my stripes are cute?" I heard him trying to hold back his laughter. I could tell he was amused at embarrassing me like this.

"N-No! N-not at all! Gosh, just fix my hair you weirdo." I yelled trying to hold back my extreme un-comfortableness.

"Sure thing lets go to my room. I have plenty of stuff to make you perfect." He took my hand and we left to his room. "Ok, let's see, this should go here, and let's make this strand go here. Oh and you should go here. All righty then. You are perfect now. I present you the perfectly symmetrical Tay." Before I looked at my reflection in the mirror I saw Kids face. I saw the most stupid face I have ever saw. I laughed to myself and looked at my own reflection. My long bright red hair had been put in beautiful twin braids by normally messy side bands were placed in 8 sections of hair. I was shocked by my amazingness. I never looked this good. "Wow... I look, fine." I laughed a bit at myself and saw kid just staring at me with wonder in his eyes.

"Wow. You, you look so beautiful. So perfect. So symmetrical. "He was blushing hardcore and smiling with all he got.

"What are you saying? Are you saying I'm now pretty just because I'm perfect? You know that's not cool. Not everyone can be perfect. You know what…screw you Kid. "I was about to storm out very pissed off but before I could do that. Kid had taken my hand and turned me around. I was inches away from his amazing mesmerizing face, when he whispered in my ear. "I never said that Tay. You're perfect no matter what. You are just so perfect its almost unreal. You are just perfectly asymmetrical. I like that about you." With that said he had kissed my cheek. I smiled and replied before leaving. "You know what, your perfectly asymmetrical as well. "


End file.
